Through the Eyes of a Turk
by Speedy Speck
Summary: A little collection of short stories/adventures centred around Reno and Elena...Light to Heavy Relena...Rated for language and possible situations and later content...Enjoy! Title may change...
1. Elena Recieves some Comfort from the Red

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: Ok, here we have my first little collection of short, random adventures! It'll be Relena based; some will be light, some heavy, and some will involve the the other Turks and maybe some cameos from our other Final Fantasy VII bunch XD

PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better!!! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic!! Hope you enjoy!! :)

**Elena Recieves some Comfort from the Red Headed Death Trap**

"For Shinra's sake Reno, slow down!!"

The young blonde's fingers grasped desperately at the inside of the car; attempting to hold herself in position as the vehicle seemed to move just a few seconds ahead of her own body.

"Come on Laney, relax..."

The car span slightly as they turned a rather sharp corner; receiving a small yelp from the female who proceeded to mutter a ring of obscenities directed at the red head.

He chanced a glance over at his smaller passenger. She looked more than a little tense.

"What's wrong with you?"

Elena puffed a few strands of hair from her face and shot a dark, unforgiving glare at her fellow Turk.

"We're meant to be lying low on this mission Reno...and you're tearing down the street like a damn maniac! Kinda makes us stand out you know."

Elena couldn't think why her superior had chosen for him to come along as her partner for this particular mission; the idea of the red head 'lying low' was nothing short of madness.

Of course it wasn't just the fact that they were meant to be undercover that was bothering her; his erratic driving skills were enough to put anyone on edge.

She squeezed her eyes shut as they neared another corner; preparing herself for the late turn that the Turk was no doubt going to pull.

When she opened her eyes again they were hurtling down a long, narrow street and she couldn't hold in the sigh of relief that came with the realisation that the area seemed free from citizens.

Noticing that her skin had paled somewhat throughout the course of their journey, Reno turned to his partner; this time a smirk played on his lips and there was a cheeky glimmer within his aquamarine eyes.

"Are ya scared Laney?"

His tone alone made her shiver. He was getting enjoyment out of this, but then that was hardly a surprise.

She sighed lightly.

"I'm always scared around you Reno...trouble seems to follow you around like thievery charges follow Yuffie."

The red head chuckled proudly.

"That's what makes hanging around with me exciting!"

His hands made a swift movement upon the steering wheel as he swerved to avoid crashing into a parked car; the tyres screeching loudly as the vehicle bumping along the road at a rather unforgiving speed.

Elena raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Life threatening more like..."

A moment passed as the red head seemed to process what she'd just said.

"You think I'm gunna get ya killed?"

Although the amusement still played heavily in his voice, his brow had furrowed and his bright gaze seemed to dim.

She appeared to ignored the question and instead choose to take a sudden interest in her knees.

Reno slowed his driving a little, as he chanced a longer glance at the female.

"You shouldn't think like that Laney, we're partners and I'm here to help you-"

She huffed dramatically and scowled out of the window; crossing her arms defensively.

"I'm not some weak girl you know! I don't need protecting!"

He let out a strained sigh of exasperation.

"Stop going all defensive woman! I just meant... I've always got your back."

The male's gaze met with Elena's for a moment and his eyes narrowed; a sense of need playing in their depths.

"You know that right?"

She considered him for a moment before slowly nodding and smiling gingerly; an awkward giggle being emitted seconds later as Reno's attention returned to the road.

"Where did that come from?"

"Huh?"

"I didn't think you were capable of saying something nice...nice and Reno are like...un-mixey things."

The red head shrugged lightly.

"Well maybe you bring out the 'good' in me."

He then flashed a knowingly teasing grin at the young female.

"And ya never know, maybe I'll have an effect on you and you'll start loosening up a little. We'll have you drinking your body weight in cheap whiskey and dancing on bar tops by the end of the week."

She huffed, but couldn't withhold the small smile that played across her pale pink lips.

_Maybe this mission won't be so bad..._

Her gaze broke suddenly when a loud thud sounded as the car seemed to go over a rather large speed bump.

Once the vehicle had settled, she swiftly directed her gaze to the rear view mirror; eyes widening profusely as she did so.

"I think...I think you hit something!"

Her red headed partner frowned in a tired annoyance and groaned.

"Ergh...not again..."

Elena's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean 'again'?!"

* * *

A/N= Ok so that wasn't very heavy Relena but it just came into my head :) I've already started on the next little story so I should be updating this sometime tomorrow XD


	2. In Which Elena gets a Cold Surprise

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better!!! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic!! Hope you enjoy!! :)

**In Which Elena gets a Cold Surprise**

It was a hot day in the city of Edge; the air was humid, and the fumes from the passing traffic seemed to hang in the atmosphere with an irritable, gritty warmth.

Elena drew her tongue slowly over the melting surface of the ice cream; enjoying the tantalising effect that the small, cold trickle had on her senses.

She'd been off running some errands for her raven-haired superior, though upon passing one of the many refreshment stands lining the streets, she couldn't help but allow herself a little indulgence.

Her small detour had taken her closer to the more glassy areas of the city, and there was a noticeable breeze playing through the foliage; it was a rare moment of calm for her.

For the most part of the last two months, every moment of her time in the office had been plagued by a certain red headed co-worker.

He was infuriating; stealing her pens, insulting her looks, purposefully shaming her in every training session. But that wasn't the problem.

What bothered her the most was that she was _desperately_ attracted to him. It was insane. He was insane!

She'd decided the best way to quell her feelings was to avoid them; by avoiding him. That's why she jumped at the chance to go out; not only for freedom from the heat contained in the office, but freedom from the red head.

She squinted slightly as her gaze darted upwards. The heat was playing on her skin with a gentle prickling, and there was no denying that the sensation was very comforting; she was so relaxed, that she didn't notice the approaching footsteps, though when a familiar voice sounded out, her mind became suddenly focused.

"Yo Laney!"

The young blonde groaned.

_Oh great..._

She diverted her attention from the ice cream, and located the red head; making sure to keep her gaze from meeting directly with his own.

He wasn't wearing his whole uniform; his jacket was missing, and his shirt lay loosely buttoned, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked good.

_Damn..._

"Why are you here?"

Reno shrugged calmly.

"I was bored, so I decided to go for a walk."

The young female raised her eyebrow.

"You're suppose to be at the office doing reports."

The Turk shrugged once again; a questioning innocence playing on his face.

"But I was bored..."

"Tseng won't like it."

"Pfft he'll be fine...he understands I have special needs."

Elena smirked inwardly.

_Ya got that right..._

The red head's aquamarine gaze flickered down to the rapidly melting item, grasped within his co-worker's hand.

"Can I have some?"

"No."

Reno huffed in playful disappointment.

"You know if you eat it, you'll only get fat."

That was it; she had to get away from him. In one swift movement she thrust the remains of her ice cream cone straight onto his crisp, white shirt.

She mocked an apologetic surprise, as the cold, creamy substance slide down the piece of clothing; staining it with a sticky trail.

"Oh no...you'll have to go home and change now."

Reno looked down at his shirt in a state of confusion, before eyeing her with a hint of curiosity.

Within seconds the smirk had returned to his lips, and now there was a glimmer of cheekiness mingled with it.

"Nah, I'll just take it off!"

Elena's eyes widened, as her fellow Turk released the remaining buttons.

_No, no, no, no!_

Despite her inner protests, her gaze couldn't help but be drawn to the perfect, lean chest that came into view, as the article of clothing was removed completely.

Noticing her apparent hypnosis at his new level of undress, the red head cocked his head to the side in a playfully mocked bafflement.

"Something wrong?"

"I...I have to go."

She stumbled past him; gaze directed firmly to the ground, as a soft blush found its way across her cheeks.

* * *

Elena sighed, running a hand through her short, blonde locks, as she swivelled slowly into her office chair.

Not only had she wasted a perfectly good ice cream, but she had been exposed to a huge dose of a half-naked Reno; an image that now refused to stay out of her mind for more than thirty-second periods.

Unfortunately for her, it wasn't just the image that refused to leave her alone, as the original came strolling into her office; a tub of ice cream in one hand, and a full scoop in the other.

Her mouth trembled as she took note of the playful threat dancing across the young male's face.

"Wha-what are you-"

Before she could finish, a cold, pale lump hit her square in the face; causing her to jump from her seat with a high-pitched yelp.

"Reno!"

A deep chuckled sounded from the male, who was viewing her cream laden face with a sense of pride.

"Well I had to get you back..."

She growled as she moved around the desk; her hands fumbling in a search for something to wipe her now dripping face.

Though it seemed the red head had found the items first, and now held them hostage; seemingly enjoying her increasing fury.

Her eyes flashed dangerously as she tried, rather unsuccessfully, to remove the box of tissues from his possession.

"Reno, give them to me! NOW!"

He smirked teasingly.

"You know, you're quite cute when you're angry..."

"Shut up! You...you stupid...moron! As soon as I'm free of this sticky mess I'm going straight to Tseng and you're gunna be stuck doing reports for weeks and-"

She was cut off rather abruptly, when a pair of lips locked onto her own.

The young Turk remained frozen to the spot, as the gentle pressure slowly began to increase against her, and before she knew what was happening, Reno's tongue had darted over her lips, and was now exploring the inside of her mouth with a spine-tingling heat.

Eventually he released his co-worker; a blush forming in her cheeks for the second time that day, as she tried to recover from the unexpected, but not totally unpleasant, interaction.

When her voice returned, it was noticeably shaky.

"What...what was that?"

The red head shrugged; though a warm smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Sorry...you just looked so damn tasty..."

The red hue upon her cheeks deepened as his gaze flickered to meet her own; a strange, warm sensation filling her belly as a soft contentment took over.

The moment didn't last long though, as another, large splat sounded upon the blonde; a wet chill trickling down her own shirt with an excruciating lack of speed.

Her gaze narrowed into the red head's, who just stared back at her with a look of complete and utter innocence.

A few seconds passed before he pointed at piece of clothing with a raised brow.

"You might want to take that off before it stains..."

As he began to sense her temper increasing, Reno flashed the female a cheeky grin, before making off down the corridor; leaving Elena to let out a growl of annoyance, as she wiped at her face with the now ruined shirt.

"You're a jerk, ya know that!?"

"Yeah, but you love it."

His voice echoed back down to her, as he steered around the corner and out of sight.

He was right, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to make him pay for it...

* * *

A/N= A bit of mindless fun with ice cream XD Hope you enjoyed it! I've got the next two planned and hopefully they'll be up tomorrow!


	3. An Attractive Distraction

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better!!! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic!! Hope you enjoy!! :)

**An Attractive Distraction**

"Why?"

The raven-haired male sighed and shook his head, as another chorus was blared into the microphone with an unforgiving density.

"Why did there have to be karaoke?"

Elena and Rude groaned simultaneously; the only response they were able to give in their current state.

The four Turks had decided, after completing a rather gruelling mission, to treat themselves with a little relaxation.

To begin with they had enjoyed a fun evening of drinking and taking the mickey out of drunken performers who had decided to make amusing use of the karaoke machine in the corner, but then, in their tipsy state, they had convinced their co-worker to have a go; and now they were paying the price.

The red head had already sung a rather shocking melody of 'The Final Countdown', 'Footloose' and 'Like a Prayer'; the shift in melodies being somewhat unnoticeable since he'd blended them all together in a dull drone.

He'd stopped anyone else from having a go by either yelling abuse or by simply refusing to let go of the microphone, and now with every drink his voice only became more erratic, and his dancing skills were quickly straying into the offensive.

Most of the occupants had vacated the area, and the rest were left glaring threateningly from the singer to the other seated Turks; obviously feeling they were to blame for the appalling behaviour.

The song came to a close, and for a brief moment there was silent relief. Unfortunately this didn't continue for long, as the red headed Turk only paused for a few more seconds to take another sip of his beer, before stumbling a few paces and leaning, supposedly suavely, against the speaker.

"Now for my next numberrr...."

Elena eyes widened; her desperate gaze swiftly turning to her two co-workers.

"You have to stop him..."

Tseng's brow lowered in a degree of serious contemplation; his head nodding slowly.

"I think you're right..."

"What are you gunna do?"

Silently, the raven-haired male reached down, yanked off his shined leather shoe, and launched it towards Reno's skull at a tremendous force.

Regrettably, for them all, Tseng's aim had become somewhat impaired with the addition of alcohol, and the missile ended all flying straight over the red head; instead coming to land upon another customer with a heavy thud, knocking him out flat.

The three Turks diverted their gaze rather swiftly; none wanting to appear the obvious perpetrators.

A few moments passed by as the group fell into an awkward silence.

Eventually the balder of the two males grunted deeply.

"Well done Sir."

Tseng, clearly a little embarrassed by the out come, folded his arms defensively.

"Well what do you suggest?"

Rude stared at the singing Turk in thought for a moment before slowly rising and making his way over to the selection of plugs beside the speakers; swiftly making to remove them from their sockets**.**

He gave a thumbs up to the two seated Turks; a broad grin spreading his lips.

His self-congratulations were brought to a rather abrupt halt however, when his hands were forced over his ears as the red head continued to sing; seemingly unperturbed by the lack of backing, and instead now determined to shout the rest of the song, unaided.

Rude quickly made to plug the leads back in; the blast of flowing sound at least able to block out some of his co-worker's voice.

He slumped back down on the chair with a defeated sigh; soon matched by Tseng.

"This is hopeless."

Rude shrugged tiredly.

"What else is there?"

Tseng rubbed his temple.

"We can't get kicked out of another bar..."

Elena groaned.

"I'll stop him."

She didn't like the idea of trying to shut the red head up; it was an impossible task in her mind, but this had gone far enough.

After lifting herself out of the seat she had become so nestled in, the young Turk stumbled slowly over to the edge of the small stage area and tried to get his attention; Reno now belting out 'I Want to Break Free' about two octaves higher than necessary.

"Reno..."

His name did appear to draw his attention, but not in the way she wanted, as instead of halting his performance, the red headed male grabbed her wrist and began pulling her around in what could only be described as an 'attempt' at dancing.

Elena's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Reno, you need to stop."

He didn't seem to paying any notice to her now as he twirled her awkwardly.

"Reno!"

She groaned loudly in annoyance, before smacking her lips to his in a rather clumsy fashion,though that didn't matter.

_Desperate times call for desperate measures..._

Though if she really thought about it, it wasn't exactly punishing on her. In fact, once she'd corrected her lips, so they were softly parted against his own, it was really quite pleasant.

After a few seconds, she made to pull back, but soon found a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her back; pinning her against the red head's body, as he finally seemed to recover from the initial shock, and now began to take advantage of this new found entertainment.

Tseng's brow furrowed as he watched his two subordinates further entwine themselves.

"Why didn't we try that?"

Rude raised a solitary eyebrow and slowly turned to his superior.

"I don't think we're his type, _Sir_."

* * *

A/N= Ok, so not brilliant, but hopefully enjoyable enough XD


	4. Pen Mountain

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better!!! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic!! Hope you enjoy!! :)

**Pen Mountain**

"Laney."

The young blonde's brow furrowed lightly.

"Lannnnneeeyyyy..."

She groaned as the familiar tone bellowed down the corridor and into her office.

_Just ignore him...he'll stop eventually..._

Her hand flicked gently as she continued filling out the report that lay open upon her desk.

"Laney, Laney, Laney, Laney, Laney, Laney."

Her eyes shut tightly as she attempted to block out the constant barrage of annoyance that leaked from her red headed colleague.

Elena's brow furrowed further as she was met with nothing but silence. For a moment she didn't allow herself to believe it, but as the seconds ticked by, she let out a small sigh of relief.

_Ah finally..._

Unfortunately, no sooner had her pen nib touched back down upon the paper, that her name was once again bellowed down the corridor, though this time at twice the force as before.

"LANEY!"

_That's it._

Elena slammed down her papers and marched down the corridor; flinging herself through the red head's open door, a scowl set firmly upon her pale pink lips.

"What is it Reno?"

He turned his aquamarine gaze towards her; the calm, indifference to his pestering displayed upon his face only adding to her irritation.

"Can I borrow a pen?"

She could feel her insides clench at his unimportant request; though it wasn't exactly unusual behaviour for him.

For a moment she just stood there; anger flaring in her eyes, but eventually she just sighed, though her teeth remained clenched when she spoke.

"Fine.."

She reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out a plastic biro, before handing it to him, as he gave her a cheery smile of gratitude in return.

As he swung his chair around, Elena finally had a chance to take note of what he was up to.

Hardly surprisingly, he wasn't doing what he was meant to be doing; the reports that he should have been filling in were piled beside his desk, and his attention was fixated on what looked like a mountain of pens beside his chair.

Her gaze flickered uncertainly.

"What...what are you doing?"

He cocked an eyebrow; as if the answer was obvious.

"I'm creating a masterpiece."

She turned her attention to study the mound.

"But what is it?"

Reno joined her in her examination, though after a moment he shrugged.

"It's a...thing!"

The blonde rolled her eyes.

"A thing...right."

A short silence passed between them, as the red head continued his sculpting. Eventually the young female narrowed her eyes.

"And what about your reports?"

The red head smiled proudly

"I've already finished them."

Her brow raised in a mixture of shock and disbelief; her fingers soon reaching out to grab the nearest report, though as she flipped it open her brow raised even further.

True enough, he had filled it out, but where there should have been a full description of the events of his last mission, there was instead just one sentence.

_I went, I killed, I came back. _

"Reno, this is stupid."

"No, it's simple, precise, and to the point."

Elena cocked an eyebrow in protest.

"It's still stupid."

Ignoring his female colleague, the red head twiddled the pen she'd given him in his fingers and stabbed it directly on top of his 'masterpiece'.

"Finished!"

The only thing that was impressive about the 'thing' was its size; Elena believing that he must have surely used every pen in the building to create it.

After a second he grunted; brow lowering to himself.

"Well, now what am I gunna do?"

"Some work perhaps?"

Reno laughed deeply.

"Good one Laney."

He quelled his amusement abruptly though as he turned sharply to the blonde; a bright smile displayed upon his face.

"Hey, I know! You can entertain me."

Elena sigh tiredly.

"I don't think so...I still have reports to do."

"Pfft, you know I'm much more interesting than paper work."

He flashed her one of his trademark smirks, and although it was enough to make her insides fill with tiny little butterflies, it wasn't enough to persuade her.

"I think you'll find you're much more _stressful_ than paper work."

Sensing a chance for fun, Reno launched himself out of his chair and over the desk; coming to rest a few centimetres from the blonde. She flinched slightly, but soon straightened herself and stared back at him confidently.

He crossed his arms and leant forward ever so slightly.

"More exciting."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Annoying."

"Fascinating."

"Worrying."

"Ugly."

"Gorgeous. Oh, I mean- Shut up!"

The red head chuckled lightly at the small blush that formed on her cheeks. Elena on the other hand stomped her foot and placed her hands firmly on her hips in an attempt to look intimidating.

Regrettably for her, this just made her appear like a cute little bunny who'd ran out of carrots.

"Chill out Laney, I already know you think I'm gorgeous."

He nudged her playfully; a lazy smile curling the corners of his lips.

"Come on, you know you wanna be with me."

_Be with me..._

She knew he meant it in the sense of hanging out, but still the other possibility wasn't completely disgusting to her.

Elena shook her head; those kinda thoughts could only lead to trouble.

The red head nudged his fellow Turk again.

"Come on...we could go hide all of Rude's spare sunglasses?"

"No."

"Stick pictures of me all over Tseng's office products?"

"No."

"Leave a group of baby Chocobos in the common room?"

"Where would we even-No."

"Go for a coffee?"

"No-wait, what?"

"Coffee?"

Elena's eyes narrowed slightly as she considered his offer for any signs of trickery, though after a moment she seemed to relax.

"Yeah ok."

A wide smirk played across his face as he directed her out of the office, and as they walked down the corridor he draped an arm over Elena's shoulder.

"_Then_ we can go hide all of Rude's spare sunglasses."

* * *

A/N= Not great, but it just sorta came to me. Next update should be out very soon XD


	5. Protection

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better!!! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic!! Hope you enjoy!! :)

**Protection**

A gun shot rang out down the corridor; the walls reverberating with a horribly metallic pang.

This mission had been trouble from the start, but then a Turk's work wasn't exactly meant to be easy. Though that didn't change the fact that this one was rapidly becoming very problematic.

It was meant to be a simple job; collecting information from an old military compound that had played host to many an enemy group as 'hideout'.

Although they had been prepared, the Turks hadn't expected to come up against a full branch of _security_ made up of about ten fully trained ninja and a dozen of more thugs who were equipped with more than enough fire power to do some serious damage to even the most skilled fighter.

The shots continued to sound as she stalked further down the corridor towards the old office laboratories; where any important disk files would most likely be contained.

Her fellow Turk's were meant to be holding off the forces whilst she went to gather the information they'd originally come for; Elena being the smallest and most likely to go unnoticed.

As her steps echoed lightly against the cracked, tiled flooring, she noticed two more sets of steps mixing with her own.

_Damn it..._

She had been followed.

Elena didn't allow them to gain a second of advantage; she just ran. If she stopped and tried to take them on, she could walk into something way above her skill-level; she was good enough, but taking on full fledged ninja, and men about five times her size wasn't exactly easy, especially when this was _their _playground.

They were gaining on her, she could _feel _it, but she couldn't mess up this mission, it just wasn't an option; she had to keep going.

Another shot rang out; close, _too _close.

A sharp squelch, and a small, choked gasp sounded, as her arm was ripped by a bullet.

Hot blood trailed down her shirt, and prickled against her skin, whilst the sharp, tight pain that surrounded the gash began to grow as she carried on regardless.

She had to keep going, she had to get out of sight and gain the advantage; it was the only way to do this.

As she neared the end of the corridor, her wrist was encircled with a set of fingers, and she was quickly steered off into a small nook that was showered in darkness.

"What the-"

A familiar body thrust her own against the cold, hard wall; her wrist being released as a hand came up to cover her mouth.

"Shh."

Reno looked down at her; the close contact allowing her to make out his form within the shadows.

He was panting slightly, but he seemed composed enough as he flashed her a reassuring smile; although it appeared as more of a smirk to Elena.

A small blush crept along her cheeks as she slapped his hand away.

"What are you doing _here_?"

He must of followed her as well; but why? Had he come to protect her? Or was it that he didn't think she could protect herself.

The foot steps grew louder, and the pair retreated further against the wall; hiding their bodies from view completely.

She could feel the vibrations of his heart as his chest pressed against her own; the beat rapid, but steady. He always remained so calm during battle, so quick, so precise. She envied that.

Dark, crimson blood ran down from his forehead and trickled upon her shirt like rain. He'd been hit as well.

His lips came to rest beside her ear; his warm breath tingling against her skin.

"I didn't feel comfortable leaving you alone."

The dark, softness of his voice was hypnotising, and for the moment she decided not to question his response.

The grouped footsteps halted as they neared the end of the corridor, and the pair held their breath, though after a brief pause the steps progressed; still close enough to be heard, as they made their way through the double doors.

As he allowed himself to relax his attention, the red head's gazed flickered down to the wound upon Elena's arm; her skin now marked with many red trails as the blood continued to flow from the unconstrained tear.

She flinched slightly as he made to take a closer look.

"Relax..."

His hands made their way to his own shirt, as he proceeded to rip a large section of the cloth from the garment, before wrapping it securely around her arm.

"See...all better."

A gentle warmth passed through her, as his fingers brushed light strokes down her shoulder, in a supposed act of comfort.

It worked; her heart beat slowed, and her breath became steady once again, as she regained her composure and her mind began to rebuild its concentration.

He had made her feel safe.

A few more seconds of silence passed, before Reno took her hand in his own; another small smirk playing on his lips.

"Let's go."

* * *

A/N= Just a small little moment...not much comedy here, but hopefully it was still nice to read.


	6. A Fine Mess

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better!!! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic!! Hope you enjoy!! :)

**A Fine Mess**

Soft, shallow breaths passed from Elena's body as she rested quietly upon the thin, warm covers; her partner lay next to her, shielded in the depths of slumber, with his fire-red hair ruffled messily over the crisp white pillows.

She wasn't exactly sure as to how long she'd been lying there for, but the low snores of the male had been sounding gently in her ears for quite some time now, along with the perfectly equal ticking from the clock hanging somewhere on the opposite wall, that was now shaded in darkness.

The mattress creaked ever so slightly as she lifted her weight from it, and silently floated over to the window seat; upon which she soon repositioned herself, the cool air escaping through the thin panes of glass playing delicately upon her pale skin, as she sat clothed only in her companion's shirt.

She couldn't really remember the first time it had happened; it had all been such a blur.

They had been on a run of particularly rough missions, and it had been getting to everyone. The stress, the exhaustion, the frustration, and of course the constant rush of pained adrenalin that came with every battle.

They had all been feeling the pressure, and somehow it had just _happened_. One heated moment between her and the red head, when all the anger and desperation became a little too much to bear; they both just needed the release.

She'd welcomed it; that comfort. It helped. For that one moment she didn't have to think about anything, but what was happening between them.

But it didn't last long enough, and so she allowed it to happen again, and again.

They'd developed an addiction to it; that hit, and it seemed the more she had it, the more she _needed_ it.

But like every addiction, there were side-effects. The guilt was impossible to avoid; not only was she lying to her fellow Turks, but she felt as though by giving in to such methods she was letting them down.

She wondered if Reno felt it too.

A sheet rustled behind her, as the red head stirred; soon awakening when he was greeted with an rather emptier bed than he'd expected.

The silence continued for a moment as she felt his aquamarine gaze search the shadowed room for her, before he emitted a small, confused grunt.

"What ya' doing?"

His voice was softened by the drowsiness that still enthralled his senses.

Elena shrugged lightly; not turning from her position.

"Just thinking."

The evasion in her tone caused Reno's brow to furrow, and soon enough he'd risen from the warmth of the covers himself; placing himself directly behind the young blonde, slowly drawing her back against his bare chest.

His heart beat gently against the skin of her shoulder, as they continued to sit together; the soft heat radiating from their bodies, enveloping them both in a comforting blanket.

"Do you regret it?"

Elena's eyes widened slightly at the rather unexpected inquiry, though his tone hadn't been one of anger or unhappiness.

After a brief pause, she sighed; stroking the delicate hairs on the red head's arm.

"Not exactly."

It was truthful enough, and he seemed to accept the answer with no sense of surprise; they both knew their situation wasn't exactly an easy thing to judge.

"This can't carry on."

His statement hung in the air for a moment; taking on the edge of an agreement, as if Elena had already made the suggestion and he was merely uttering what she would not.

Her body shifted slightly in his grasp, as she turned herself within his arms; bringing her gaze directly to his own, and for a while the pair did nothing but stare at the each other in a gentle consideration.

The moonlight danced through the parted curtains and over the small space between them; the pale, white glow freckling their skin.

Elena allowed a smile to form upon her lips, as she lowered her forehead to rest upon her companion's shoulder.

"This can't stop."

That was all that was needed to break Reno's resolve; his fingers stroking their way around her neck, and pulling her form up to meet with his.

Lips melted, and tounges played against each other, as hands fumbled with buttons and all inhibitions lay forgotten.

It may have been a mess; a fantastic, twisted, confused mess, but neither of them were willing to fix it quite yet.

* * *

A/N= Ok, so again not a very humorous chapter, but the next one I'm planning is gunna be a lot lighter. I didn't really like this one...I don't know if I wrote it very well...but I liked the idea..anyway hopefully it wasn't too bad.


	7. New

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic! Hope you enjoy! :)

**New**

The pale, cosmetic style lights left the supermarket in a horribly dim glow.

It was practically empty given how massive it was. Reno hadn't been in a place like this for quite some time; his usual shopping trips consisting of phone calls to take-outs, and a little light fingered work at the Shin-Ra building.

The red head groaned as he came to halt behind the young female who had decided to mull over yet another shelf of products.

"I still don't see why I have to this..."

Elena emitted a tired sigh, though didn't turn to make eye contact.

"Because after we failed to kill that stupid group of wanna-be-thugs last week, we've become targets, and Tseng's worried I might be the one they have their eye on. I suppose he thinks I'm more vulnerable to attack because I'm a woman..."

The annoyance in her voice has not lost on her fellow Turk, though this didn't stop him from whining over her shoulder.

"Yeah, but why _**me**_?"

He hung his head back and allowed his gaze to wander over the white, metallic canvas of a ceiling.

"Am I gunna be stuck following you around in this endless labyrinth of baked beans and feminine products forever?"

When both his questions went without a response, Reno turned his attention back to his co-worker; his eyes narrowing in a child-like suspicion.

"I bet you're loving this."

Elena raised an eyebrow, as her voice took on an edge of cold boredom.

"It's like a dream come true..."

Her hand reached out towards one of the tins, as she finally appeared to come to her decision.

"God you're so dull Laney!"

The female rounded on him; a small, angry pout gracing her lips.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, do you really eat this stuff?"

He began picking random items from her basket, as he made to observe them each in turn.

"It's all so...mundane, seriously...do you have each one of your meals planned down to a T? Like on a timetable or something? Jeez..."

Elena made to snatch the things back, though as soon as one hand was emptied, it soon became filled with something else.

"Also what's with this girly wine you buy? And why is it pink?"

"I like it all right! It's got to be better than that toxic waste you insist on-"

Reno interrupted her, as an overly-smug smirk crept onto his lips.

"You just can't handle the good stuff."

Slender hands quickly found their way to Elena's hips as she took on a defensive stance, the colour in her cheeks flaring with the rise of anger.

"What, because I'm a girl?"

"No, because you're a light-weight."

The scowl remained on the young female's face, though he chose to ignore it; plonking the rest of the stolen items back into her basket, before gliding past her lazily.

"But ya know, you should try new things...it's good for ya."

Elena frowned, though began to follow him down the aisle.

"Is that so..."

* * *

Reno slumped against the rough brick wall in the car park as he waited for Elena to make her way across the parking lot.

True, he was suppose to tail her everywhere, but she had insisted that if he choose to smoke he had to do it far away from her, thus when he had began to slide one from his pocket a few minutes earlier she had practically thrown him through the sliding doors.

He wasn't worried though; leaving her alone in the supermarket to pay up shouldn't pose too much of an opportunity for kidnap, and even if it did, in his opinion, Elena could take care of herself.

A small amount of ash fell from the tip of his cigarette as he gave it a light tap; the grey matter breaking into an invisible cloud as it mixed with the air.

He was about to take one last drag, when he noticed the female's footsteps drawing closer, and with a hesitant sigh, he dropped the offensive item to the floor; promptly extinguishing it with the heel of his shoe.

"You know if you keep smoking like that you'll get bad breath."

Reno rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I know, and then I'll get wrinkles, and my teeth will go yellow, and my insides will turn into this black, rotting gunk."

Elena couldn't help the echo of amusement that graced her expression as he ran a hand through his flame red spikes in a classic Reno move.

"I'm perfectly healthy thank you very much!"

"Well seeing as you're so fit, and you're coming back with me anyway, you can carry the bags."

_Walked right into that one didn't ya Reno?_

The red headed Turk laced the plastic bag handles over from her hands to his, and exhaled deeply.

"Fine. But I thought you hated it when us males treat ya like a weak little girl?"

She tilted her head to the side as a somewhat sly chuckle sounded from her throat.

"True, but it has its perks sometimes...plus I wanted your hands occupied."

"Eh?"

His contorted brow swiftly rose as he took note of the blonde rapidly closing the distance between them.

"What are you doing?"

She halted a few centimetres from his face and stared at him blankly for a moment, before allowing a rather knowing smile to hint at the corners of her lips.

"Trying something new."

Her smile soon disappeared from view as she brought her lips to his. It was a somewhat fleeting, butterfly-soft kiss; her mouth barely brushing against his own, and yet he still felt the warmth of her breath play delicately over his skin.

As she pulled away, the red head made a concious effort to look as unaffected as possible.

"And...?"

She shrugged.

"I suppose it wasn't entirely unpleasant..."

"Better than that crappy girly wine?"

"Marginally."

"Hey!"

She began to walk off, leaving the male to follow behind; a small smile tugging at her lips.

They now tasted lightly of smoke, but she wasn't too bothered.

* * *

A/N= Sorry this took so long to get out, I've been working on my chaptered fic atm as I really want to get it finished so I can start a new project. Oh and also I would like to blame RenoLuvver for part of the delay as when I sat down to write this the other week, I just so happened to stop by her profile and notice her MLIA link...I'd never heard of or seen this site before...It proceeded to distract me with a frightening ease...


	8. A True Mystery

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic! Hope you enjoy! :)

**A True Mystery**

It was a mystery to her.

It was a mystery to her as to why he constantly pulled pranks. Whether it was on her, Tseng, Rude, or even the President. He was creative, she'd give him that, and some of his little endeavours even made her laugh from time to time. But then maybe in their business, he had to find an escape. Maybe it was easier to act like a child.

It was a mystery to her as to how he was able to fight like he did. His moves were smooth and quick, almost graceful in their fluidity. If she didn't know that they were battling for survival, she would have assumed they were dancing.

It was a mystery to her as to why his eyes glowed so brightly. SOLDIER were the only ones she knew to possess such things, and yet Reno wasn't, and never had been a part of Shinra's military. They were captivating, maybe even beautiful, and yet they would sometimes glint with a darkness that could stir the most childlike of fears within her.

It was a mystery to her as to how he could drink and smoke in such quantity and yet still remain looking so youthful, so alive. His senses weren't even dulled; something she'd discovered when witnessing one of the many bar fights he managed to get himself in to.

It was a mystery to her as to how he was still alive with the way he drove. His car looked as if it had been owned by a blind, mentally-impaired, two year old. She wasn't even sure he had a license, in fact it wouldn't surprise her if he hadn't passed his test.

It was a mystery to her as to why he was allowed to get away with dressing the way he did. The Turk image was important. The shirts, the ties, the pristine, slick presentation of themselves served as an imposing force in its own right. So how he was able to be so casual, so easygoing and yet still retain his level of presence as a Turk was truly a subject of interest.

It was a mystery to her as to how he could act the way he did, towards anyone, and yet still have hold such a high position. Yes he was skilled, and got the job done one way or another, but there was something else, something innately charming about him which seemed to quell any disdain or offence held by the others; now that really was an ability to be proud of.

It was a mystery to her as to how he could be so respected. So _known._ He was an image, an idea. Someone to be feared, and yet to _know_ him was something completely different.

It was a mystery as to why he flirted with so many of the secretaries, when his laugh, his smile seemed so different when with her, and Rude and Tseng.

_He_ was a mystery to her.

And as luck would have it, she had always been a sucker for a mystery.

* * *

A/N= Ok, this one really IS a drabble...I don't really like it myself, but I had the idea and decided I would write it. I didn't actually mention their names...but I think you can guess who its about ^_^, the next one is kinda in the same style as this one in the sense that there is little dialogue...but it'll be from Reno's POV XD Hopefully it'll be up sometime tomorrow! Anyway hopefully this wasn't too terrible...


	9. A Real Shame

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic! Hope you enjoy! :)

**A Real Shame**

The male's fingers entwined within her pale, soft, golden locks as he drew her closer to him; A slight blush rising in her cheeks at the heat of the embrace.

His thumb tapped her chin; directing her gaze to meet with his own as a soft, warm smile graced the young woman's slightly parted lips.

One could only imagine what that kind of adoration felt like.

Every brush, every stroke, every kiss seemed to be placed with immeasurable care. They didn't need to speak, or hesitate; they knew exactly what to do, excatly what the other was looking for.

It was although they were isolated, confined within their own little world, separated from everything, and everyone else.

You would've had to been blind not see it; the way she smiled whenever he entered the room, the way she giggled with a tender embarrassment whenever he paid her a compliment, the way she tried to laced her fingers within his own whenever she could.

"Good Morning Reno."

It was just a shame it wasn't him.

The red head's lids flickered as he came out of his daze, and he turned to his friend; still seemingly deep in thought.

"Huh? Oh yeah, morning Rude."

His fellow Turk nodded silently, before turning his gaze to view Reno's previous fixation.

"Elena sure looks like she's happy doesn't she?"

A hesitant, fading smile formed on Reno's thin lips, as he turned back to the two lovers still holding their embrace; a bittersweet sigh sounding from between his lips.

"She really does...."

Yeah, it was a real shame.

* * *

A/N= Did I just depress ya? Sorry about that...I know it was short and...not very sweet XD but again, I had the idea and I just had to write it. I didn't want to really go into too much detail on who Elena's boyfriend is, so I'll leave that to your imagination XD It was just meant to be a simple little drabble XD Hopefully it worked...

Oh and I found out yesterday that I just got into uni to study Computer Gaming and Animation Technology XD So I'm very excited! Woooooooo!


	10. Deadly Snowflakes

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic! Hope you enjoy! :)

**Deadly Snowflakes**

The wind whipped around the street with an icy sharpness, but Elena's scarf, earmuffs and other various wrappings shielded her in a snug, fully warmth.

Winter was very much present in Edge, and the snow had fallen in a constant heavy stream over the past few days, making her trips to the office more and more challenging.

She had made the rather wise decision that day to not drive to work during these conditions, and whilst that would no doubt save her from some terrible sliding on the ice, it had left her with the rather uncomfortable task of walking there in the bitter cold.

Elena hunched her shoulders slightly, so as to push the edge of the scarf further up her face. The snow crunched delightfully underneath her feet and she couldn't help but shift her gaze so as to watch the gentle compression of frozen water with every step.

The young Turk was so consumed in the delicate sound she didn't have a chance in hell of noticing the small, rounded ball heading straight towards her.

The well-aimed snowball hit her straight in the face; the melting ice trickling down beneath her scarf and leaving chilling trails on her chest.

"What the-"

Elena's eyes shot up only to be met with a very familiar sight.

"RENO!"

The red head smiled at her in that especially cheeky way that only he could.

"Don't you have better things to be doing with your time than play about? We have work to do!"

"Actually we don't."

She grunted in aggravation, though her angry display didn't faze her co-worker in the slightest.

He looked rather stunning, standing there in the snow. The white blanket made a beautifully contrasting background to his bright, red hair, and his aquamarine eyes seemed to glow against the paleness of his skin. In fact, if she hadn't been so utterlly annoyed by the idea, she might even have said he looked handsome.

"'Laney, I know I'm beautiful, but you really shouldn't stare."

A blush descended upon her cheeks and she quickly fought to regain control of herself.

"What- no! I mean, shut up! Anyway what do you mean we don't have work?"

"Rufus closed the HQ for the day. Heating got all frozen up or something."

Elena's eye twitched in a brand of personal annoyance.

"I wish you wouldn't call him by his first name, it's not very professional."

Reno just shrugged nonchalantly.

"So where's Rude? I'd have thought with this free little holiday you'd have gone to some dingy bar and drink the day away, whilst chatting up some cheaply-dressed tart."

Reno clutched his chest in mock hurt.

"Aw 'Laney, how could you think I'd do such a thing? Anyway he's just out with Tseng. The boss man wanted to pick up a coffee since he couldn't get any at HQ."

"It _is _cold..."

Elena hugged her arms to her chest; she wouldn't mind a warming cup right about now either.

The red headed Turk eyed her for a few moments before gliding closer; his face being drawn down to meet her own in a rather intimate fashion. He cocked an eyebrow suggestively.

"I'm sure I could find some way to warm you up."

The blush returned to Elena's cheeks full-force.

"Why you-!"

She bent down, scooping up a handful of pristine-white snow.

There was a degree of gleeful menace in her eyes as she sculpted her weapon and Reno couldn't help but grow a little nervous as he made to back away.

He hadn't moved more than a few metres from her when the young Turk launched the icy ball with a brilliant amount of effort, but all the effort in the world wasn't enough to beat Reno's cat-like reflexes and her projectile missed its mark by a rather large degree.

It fact, it ended up hitting someone else all together. A raven-haired individual to be precise, whom had just arrived back at that exact moment, steaming-hot coffee in hand. Well it _had _been in his hand.

The red head's mouth dropped in awe.

"Woah, now that was impressive!"

Elena just looking on in extreme-concern as her boss, his suit now drenched in a dark, wet, boiling liquid, gave the pair a rather blood-chilling glare.

A moment of silence fell, as a deadly-aura. Rude, who had been but a few steps from the raven-haired male, turned to his dryer co-workers; his face as stoney as ever.

"You might want to run now."

Before she knew what was happening, the young Turk found her hand encased within Reno's, whom was dragging her away from the scene at a great speed.

"Wha- what are you DOING?"

"Saving our beautiful arses! Pretty people like us can't die! It just wouldn't be right! It would throw the whole world outta balance!"

The young woman blinked.

"Pretty?"

He turned his head slightly; his eyes creasing as he flashed her a rather heart-stopping smile, tugging her along with a remarkable ease.

Elena's gaze flickered down to her hand. She'd never had a need to hold his hand before. His skin felt comfortably warm against her own; it was strange how not-unpleasant it was. And in spite of herself, she found herself smiling.

* * *

A/N= That's right, it's summer and I decide to write about winter XD This one had been drafted for aggggeeess but I'd never got around to completing it. It hasn't really got much of a plot to it, but it's just meant to be a little snippet of their relationship. I'll try and get another update done soon ^_^


End file.
